Changing the Story
by Little Miss Anti-Social
Summary: What if Marisa had met Lord Asriel BEFORE she met Edward Coulter? Just so you know, chapter updates may go slowly, but I'll try to update as much as I can. Rated M to be safe, although I really think the most it will be is T. R&R please! Chapter 4 up now!
1. The Lord and the Lady

Chapter 1: The Lord and The Lady

**Date:**_ 24/4/1993_

**Time:**_ 3.45am_

**Location:**_ London, England_

It was pouring down with rain in the streets of London.

While the upper and middle-class people stayed warm and dry in their comfortable home, the slums froze.

There was one person _not_ seeking shelter inside, however.

She walked the streets alone, her silk dress already drenched because of the torrential downpour.

Her dæmon, a golden monkey, ran beside her, laughing.

She smiled with him, enjoying the freedom, and spun around in a lazy circle, her face to the sky.

With a grin, she let her hair out of the bun it was in, and it fell down, the raven locks sticking to her face.

An hour later, they were both warm and dry at home, with no one the wiser… except for a pair of black eyes that watched her curiously before walking through the door of a motel.

"Our little secret, Keiji" Marisa Paige whispered to her dæmon before she turned off the light.

The next morning, she slept in, not waking until late morning (10.00am).

When she woke, she smiled brightly before her maid knocked on the door.

"Come in" she called, bringing up her frosty demeanour that she always kept around her servants.

Her personal maid, Leticia Smith, came in, opening the curtains. "Shall I bring your dressing gown, ma'am?' she asked dutifully.

"Yes" Marisa almost purred.

The maid came over with the dressing gown, and Marisa took it from her, putting it on. "I would like breakfast, now please" she said. "You may pour a bath for me later"

"Of course, ma'am" she replied, and Marisa watched her go with amused eyes.

When Leticia had gone, Keiji jumped up onto her shoulder, and she stroked his golden fur.

"Our last night of freedom" she sighed, before grinning wickedly. "I loved it. Who is our target again, Kei?"

"Edward Coulter" the monkey replied immediately. "One of the closest advisors to the King, rich, he wants to be Prime Minister for England, and he's single, _unlike_ Count Soriel"

Marisa let an unladylike laugh reach her lips, one no one would ever hear. "You sound almost disappointed, Kei. And here I was thinking you had _problems_ with his teeth"

"I do!" the monkey insisted. "He has teeth the colour of parchment, and when he smiles it looks like he's in pain" Keiji made a face to prove it, and Marisa laughed again. "You make a very good imitation. Perhaps you'd like to see him again!"

The monkey made a face. "Marisa, my human, please, don't give me nightmares. Or I'll make sure you get them, too" he gave her a fake glare, and she mock-shuddered. "You're right, let's think no more of it; otherwise I'll be having my _own_ nightmares. So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well" they began scheming, and by the time the Leticia had come up to tell them breakfast was ready, they'd gotten Plan A worked out and were starting to make Plan B. When Marisa and Keiji wanted something, they got it, no matter what.

--

And so it was that she stepped into the large room filled with people that night, her dæmon a golden blur beside her. The monkey crawled up to her shoulder as she gave her coat to the servant at the door and started walking into the crowd, heads turning as she walked past.

Marisa walked over to a group of girls she recognised, deciding to tackle Edward after she'd gotten the latest gossip from her 'friends'.

One of them, a merchant's daughter named Sarah, was giggling like some infatuated dimwit. "And he's _so_ good-looking" Marisa heard as she walked over, smiling at a waiter as she took a flute of champagne off his tray.

"Who is this?" Marisa raised an eyebrow, interrupting the conversation with a light voice.

Alice, a commodore's daughter with an affinity for having an ear to the ground, gushed, "His name is Lord Asriel Belacqua, and he's practically a _god_ among mortals"

Rebecca, a beautiful blonde, blushed as she said, "Alice's right. He's known all around the world, he's a famous explorer, and he's absolutely _wild_, or so they say"

Evelyn sighed. "He's richer than a King, and _so_ good looking"

Even Catherine, a snotty girl who couldn't care about men (Marisa personally thought she was a bit touched in the head), was thrilled. "He's a clever scholar; his alma mater was Jordan College, in Oxford. He's got more estates all over Oxfordshire than Lord Boreal, that's saying something. He knows nearly all of the important people in the _world_, and he knows the clan-queen of the Latvian witches…personally"

Marisa raised an eyebrow, not in the least concerned. She could make any man want; he would be no different.

"Oh, look!" Keturah, a buxom brunette gasped, pointing into the crowd. "There he is!"

Marisa turned, and with a jolt that was quite unfamiliar to her, saw a man who was arguing passionately with Lord Carlo Boreal. He was powerfully built, ruggedly handsome and Keiji's glittering black eyes shone with delight when he saw the man's dæmon, an elegant and powerful snow leopard.

Suddenly, the man's eyes met hers, and she resisted the urge to step back. His eyes were as dark as hers, ripping through her mask of lies and charm that she had carefully constructed through the years.

Marisa tilted her head slightly to the side, raising her chin defiantly.

He narrowed his eyes, as the snow leopard's pale green eyes caught the monkey's, and held them.

Suddenly, the thought of Edward Coulter vanished from both human and dæmon's mind.

Allowing a teasing smile to touch her face, Marisa turned back to the girls. As she spoke to the girls, she'd turn back every now and then, staring at him thoughtfully before turning back. At one point, Juliana Verone, a Spanish woman married to Jeremiah Verone, whispered to her, "If you're so entranced with him, Marisa, why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

"Why don't you?" Marisa grinned at her long time friend. "Because it would be inappropriate" Juliana returned her smile in full force.

"Since when have you cared about that?" Marisa raised an eyebrow.

"Since now" Juliana smiled, looping her arm through Marisa's. "So go and _introduce_ yourself already. I mean, come on, how many times are you ever going to meet a man like _that_? Phew!" she fanned herself, grinning, and Marisa laughed. "You weirdo" she teased as they walked around the room, heads turning as they passed. "That's why you love me, darling" Juliana replied.

They both turned around abruptly, to see a slightly-taken aback Jeremiah Verone, and an impassive Lord Asriel. Juliana smiled pleasantly. "Hello, darling" she smiled, moving away from Marisa to kiss her husband on the cheek. "You weren't trying to surprise us, were you?"

"I think he was, Julie" Marisa smiled, leaning her hip in casual grace against the banister of the stairs. "And I think perhaps, to avoid _my_ wrath, he should introduce his charming friend to us before he finds himself in a box heading for China"

Jeremiah grimaced slightly, turning to Lord Asriel. "Asriel, this is my lovely wife, Juliana, and Marisa Paige, a dear friend of the family"

Lord Asriel and Juliana shook hands, and then he turned to her. Marisa tilted her head slightly as she walked forwards, holding out her hand. Instead of shaking it, however, Lord Asriel raised it to his lips and kissed it softly, as his dæmon prowled around the monkey, growling softly. "Charmed" he murmured, a smirk appearing.

Marisa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure" she smiled.

"Stelmaria" the snow leopard purred, holding a paw out to the monkey. He took it, baring his white teeth in an imp-like grin as he turned it around, examining it with a sort of innocent curiosity Marisa knew he couldn't ever possess. "Keiji" he replied.

With a glance to the side, Marisa laughed lightly. "It looks like Julie's managed to drag Jeremiah away" she murmured.

Lord Asriel glanced to the side as well, taking two flutes of Tokay off a waiter's tray. "Drink?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you" Marisa smiled slightly, clinking her glass to his before taking a sip. "So, what brings you to London?"

He offered her his arm, and she took it, smiling. "Well, I've been in the North for three years. Surprised?" he smirked as she stopped, and blinked at him.

"Yes" she admitted. "I've never known _anyone_ to stay in the North that long. You certainly are dedicated"

He nodded slightly. "I am. And, as I would like to go back, _soon_ preferably, I need to show the Royal Artic Institute what I've found"

"I'm sure you'll have no problem" she smiled. "You don't strike me as the sort of man who doesn't get his way"

He glanced at her, their dæmons walking together comfortably. "You don't strike me as the sort of woman to back down to a person, Miss Paige"

Marisa laughed. "I'm not" she chuckled. "Too stubborn. And please, it's just Marisa. What did you find in the North?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you find out yourself" he replied. "Tomorrow I'm speaking about what I found at the Institute; you should come and see for yourself"

Marisa laughed, casting her eyes over him. "Invitation only" she murmured. "And I'm afraid I've not acquired one"

"Shame" he said, before he began to tell her all he found.

"– the king of the armoured bears wasn't too happy with me" he finished, chuckling.

"Marisa?" a voice interrupted them.

Marisa turned around, plastering a smile on. "Carlo" she murmured. "How are you this evening?"

"I am well, thank you, my dear" the man replied, glaring at Lord Asriel. "There is actually someone who I would like to introduce you to. Surely Lord Asriel can be parted from you for a few minutes"

But Marisa had different ideas. "If this person wants to meet me, he can come to me, Carlo" she said gently, but with a steel undertone. "I am content where I am, but I thank you for the consideration"

Hesitantly, Boreal left.

Marisa paused for a moment, before saying, "Have you ever felt like bashing your head into a wall, my lord?"

Lord Asriel raised an eyebrow. "Many times" he replied. "Mainly when I am in London"

Marisa nodded. "I thought so"

They continued to walk, talking about trivial matters, when music started up, and Marisa's head whipped towards the band.

"A Viennese waltz" so he had recognised it as well. "You seem surprised"

She wrinkled her nose slightly, not in distaste, however (A.N More on that later). "Not surprised, merely…startled that I can recognise it. I haven't seen – or heard – a Viennese waltz since I was a child"

"Have you ever learnt to dance one?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course" she replied. "Just not since I was a child"

He gestured to the slowly filling dance floor with a wave of his hand.

"What?" _now_ she was surprised. "Me? Dance with you?"

"That was the general idea" he murmured, a small, teasing smile on his face.

Narrowing her eyes, she nodded slightly. "Very well"

They stood on the dance floor, their hand in one another, her other hand on his shoulder, his other on the small of her back. Suddenly, he pulled her a bit closer than was necessary. "Think you can you handle this?" he asked her, a daring smirk on his face.

She tilted her chin up defiantly. "Darling, I can handle _anything_" she replied, eyes sparkling with suppressed amusement. "Do your worst"

He smirked, and Stelmaria bared her teeth in a feral grin that made Keiji's skin tingle as Marisa's breath caught in her throat.

They began, looking as if they were not aware of the other dancers. The people eventually cleared out of the dance floor, and everyone stared at the couple as they danced gracefully.

He did not hold her as if she would break any second, Marisa mused as they danced. He trusted her not to, folding her firmly yet gently with the strong muscles of his arms.

When the song finished, most of the people applauded, except for two.

Edward Coulter looked dejected, knowing he'd lost his chance. _All because of that bloody Belacqua_, he thought.

Next to him, Lord Boreal's eyes shone with unrestrained jealousy, his serpent-dæmon hissing angrily. "She just sees him as a fling" he muttered to Coulter, trying to console both of them. "We'll give her an invitation to the Royal Artic Institute speech Belacqua's making tomorrow, and I'll introduce you"

"Wouldn't it be best to introduce us when Belacqua isn't around?" Coulter asked nervously.

"Of course not" Boreal decided. "When Marisa sees you, she'll completely forget about him" Not to mention, he needed to have a little talk to her anyway, he decided.

_Later That Night…_

Marisa took her coat off one of the wracks, thinking.

"Need help?"

She spun around, one hand over her heart in shock.

"Carlo" she breathed. "You scared me" "My apologies" he said, his voice as thick as oil. "You seem out of sorts, my dear. Wouldn't have anything to do with our new guest, would it?"

Keiji stroked the snake's scales gently, cooing.

"Not at all, Carlo" she replied smoothly. "Why ever would you think that?"

"No reason" he replied, holding out the invitation. "I have this for you, my dear. I'm sorry it came so late, but luckily I was able to pull a few strings to get my favourite girl to come"

_He's up to something_, Marisa thought, only the slight narrowing of her eyes giving away her thoughts. "Thank you, Carlo" she murmured. "That is very kind of you. This is for tomorrow at the Royal Artic Institute, yes?"

"Of course" he murmured, stepping closer. "I know how much you love the North"

Whether it was her time in Lord Asriel's presence, or the fact that she was feeling more caged than usual tonight, something inside Marisa snapped, and she stepped back. "You know nothing about me" she growled. "Do not assume you do"

He narrowed his eyes, putting a hand on her shoulder with more force than necessary. "I've watched over you since you were seventeen" he hissed. "I've helped you gain place in the world, –"

"Only after pleasuring yourself" Marisa replied, voice like poison ice. "'The only enemy is the one worth fighting'. You taught me that, remember? So if you want a worthy opponent, look at Lord Asriel. But _don't you dare_ pull me into it. If it weren't for you in the first place, I would be living happily at Jordan College instead of entertaining perverted men"

Keiji pulled back from the snake, growling as Marisa pulled on her coat with a furious tug. They both stalked out of the door, passionately beautiful.

Keiji continued, but Marisa stopped at the doorframe. "For the record" she hissed softly. "I would have gotten where I am now with or without your help. I just would have known what not to give up" With that, she stalked out, head held high. Once outside, she hid in the shadows, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" a sardonic voice questioned, as he stepped next to her. She leaned against one of the cool columns holding the building up. "If this is paradise, then I'll shudder to think what Hell will be like"

She jumped when Lord Asriel's breath whispered on her ear as he whispered, "I'll meet you there; we can see what it's like"

She let a smile touch her face. "You think yourself a sinner?"

The grin he sent her confirmed her fears and desires. He most definitely _was_ a sinner.

"Do you have a ride home?" he suddenly asked.

She shook her head. "It's not that far to walk" she replied.

"Let me take you home" he said. "It's of no inconvenience, and" a sly grin appeared. "I promise to leave you fully intact by the time you leave the carriage"

_That's not what I'm afraid of_, she thought, eyeing Keiji sharply as he licked his lips.

"Very well" she said eventually. "Shall we?"

He offered her his arm for the second time that night, and she took it, smiling slightly.

He helped her into the carriage, and the driver asked for the destination.

"5 Ryear Crescent, please" she said coolly, her frosty demeanour that she held in front of servants arising once more.

Lord Asriel got in next to her, smiling slightly in amusement. "You don't like servants?" he questioned.

"Was it that obvious?" she shot back sarcastically.

He chuckled, a deep wild sound that made Marisa's heart beat wildly.

Stelmaria hooked a claw in Keiji's fur gently, bringing him closer. The monkey came willingly, and a small, inaudible hiss rose from Marisa's lips.

"Do you have a house in London?" she questioned, turning back to Lord Asriel. "Unfortunately, no" he replied. "I'm staying at the motel. May I ask you a question?"

There was something in his eyes that made her uneasy.

"You just did, but you may ask another" she smiled.

He grinned. "What were you doing outside in the rain last night?"

Her heart stopped. "I – what?" she breathed, struggling to get herself under control again.

Keiji drew away from the snow leopard, growling as he climbed on to Marisa's lap.

Marisa laughed nervously. "I think you may have mistaken me for someone else, my lord" she said.

_Oh, God, he knows!_

He shook his head, smirking. "Are you saying there's someone else in London who has a golden monkey for a dæmon?" he raised an eyebrow. "With black hair and eyes?"

_Why couldn't he be like the other men?_ She questioned desperately. "Because then we would have nothing to do with him" Keiji replied almost silently.

She gritted her teeth, before letting a venomous smile touch her face. "Maybe it was me" she purred, running her hand up his chest before wrapping around his tie, pulling him closer. That god damned infernal smirk was on his face, she noted in irritation, but there was a hungry look in his eyes that made her stomach swoop. "Would you tell if it was?" she whispered, her lips unbearably close to his.

Keiji ran his hands through Stelmaria's diamond-white fur, cooing with a wicked glint in his black eyes as she purred.

"No" Lord Asriel whispered, as the carriage stopped.

Marisa smirked, brushing her lips across his gently before pulling back. "Thank you, my lord" she whispered, before getting out.

A strong hand suddenly wrapped around her upper arm, pulling her back until her nose was almost touching his. He shook his head, eyes narrowed. "Don't try to use me, Marisa" he hissed, not angry. Cautioning. "You'll end up regretting it, of that I can assure you"

Stelmaria growled at Keiji warningly, who bared his teeth in reply.

"Is that a threat, my lord?" she breathed.

He shook his head again, letting her go. "Not a threat; a promise"

She let a small laugh erupt. "Don't try to blackmail me, and we may just get along"

He nodded, and she stepped out of the carriage, Keiji on her shoulder.

"Marisa?"

She stopped, but did not turn.

"It's Asriel"

She smiled. "Good night, Asriel. Pleasant dreams"

"And to you, Marisa" he replied, before the carriage door closed, and she started up the path to her home, with a smile that would stay for the rest of the night.


	2. Voices and Memories

AN Hello, everyone! I wish to thank all of those who've reviewed (blushes furiously) I'm flattered, guys, really. :D  
Also, I'd like to thank my friend who is my unofficial 'beta' (I can't wait for her to read this; I'll be waiting for my text, darling!)  
I hope you enjoy the chapter guys, and review! Pleeeeeaaasse!  
Love, Autumn ;)

Chapter 2: Voices and Memories

**Date:**_ 25/4/1993_

**Time:**_ 6.33pm_

**Location:**_ Royal Artic Institute, London, England_

Marisa stepped into the entrance hall of the Royal Artic Institute, Keiji on her shoulder. The moment the servant had taken her coat, Lord Boreal was at her side.

"Marisa" he smiled, and she suppressed a shudder. "There is someone I would like you to meet"

"Really?" hiding a grimace, Marisa made her voice lighter, sweeter. "Who?"

"Well" Boreal smiled, his hand on the small of her back. "He's Edward Coulter, the politician. He's an advisor to the King, and very interested in meeting you"

"Really?" Marisa smiled as she feigned excitement, Keiji making a face as he stroked the snake. "Well, then by all means, introduce us"

He nodded, a glint in his eyes that made her wonder.

Keiji hopped onto her shoulder, chittering quietly. "What's he up to?" the monkey whispered in her ear. "I have no idea" she replied honestly. "But whatever it is, he's either having a senior moment and forgetting what happened last night, or he's having a male moment and ignoring what happened last night"

Keiji snickered, jumping off to walk beside her.

_We'll find out soon, no doubt_, she thought to herself.

"Ah, Edward"

"I may just vomit" Keiji sneered, staring at the man's dæmon in repulsion.

"Don't you dare" she hissed, glaring at him briefly, before plastering a charming smile on her face and walking towards to politician.

"Edward, this is Marisa Paige, daughter of Nickolas and Olivia Paige. Marisa, this is Edward Coulter, the man who I was telling you about earlier"

Marisa came forwards, and, with a sharp look from his human, Keiji also came forwards, touching the fox-dæmon's paw in greeting.

"A p-pleasure to meet you, M-miss Paige" the man stuttered, entranced by her.

She shook his sweaty hand, swallowing back a grimace. "Please, Mr Coulter, the pleasure is all mine" she smiled.

Keiji and Marisa both smiled twin smiles. They were in this together, just as they always had been.

The monkey petted the fox, baring his teeth in a malicious grin that seemed more charming to everyone but his human…and the man across the room, watching the pair in amusement.

"She's got him hooked around her little finger" his dæmon muttered, watching the monkey. "No wonder half the men last night were singing praises about her"

Lord Asriel snorted, scratching the snow leopard behind the ears. "I wonder if there's a man in this room she doesn't see as someone to charm and seduce"

"Let's find out" Stelmaria suggested, and together, they walked across the room to the men and woman.

Lord Boreal's face immediately soured as they walked up. "Lord Belacqua" he spat.

"Lord Boreal" Lord Asriel mocked, a smirk on his face. "Coulter. Marisa, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you said you weren't coming?" He could clearly make out the relief in her face that she tried to hide from him, and his grin became wider.

"I wasn't" Marisa replied. "But then I happened to…acquire an invitation. I promise to pay attention" she added, a small smile on her face.

Keiji slunk over to Stelmaria, and she purred as he crouched down low, and she began to circle him as Kristjana (Edward's dæmon) and Aasia (Boreal's dæmon) watched on in jealousy.

"I'm sure you will" Lord Asriel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well" Boreal said testily. "Was there something you wanted, apart from to annoy others?"

"Yes, actually" the younger lord replied. "But what I wish to speak of is between myself and the lady. Marisa, if I may?" he asked, offering his arm.

Marisa threw a glance back at the other men, before nodding slowly and slipping her arm through his.

They walked through the crowd in a comfortable silence, ignoring the stares, and slowly made their way to the balcony, where she leaned up against the rail, looking out to the lit streets.

He watched her carefully as he did the same, Stelmaria laying, Sphinx-like at his feet, eyes never leaving the monkey.

Marisa exhaled, looking at him with dark eyes, and a small smile curving at her lips.

"You're staring" she murmured, and he cursed himself when he realised she was right.

He shrugged carefully. "I'd be a fool not to"

Her small smile got bigger, and she did a small twirl, her dress flowing like water around her. "Like it?"

He took the chance to have a proper look at her, the corners of his mouth turning up in appreciation.

She was wearing a cream-coloured silk dress that swirled around her ankles as she moved, gold adorning her throat, ears and hands. As usual, her hair was up in a bun, exposing her swan-like throat and accentuating her shoulders and chest.

"You look nice" he murmured, surprising both of them. "But you looked better with your hair down. You looked free"

"God, will you _drop_ it" she muttered, black eyes flashing in suppressed anger as she glared at him, and he noticed a faint metallic scent arise. "That night never happened, so stop bringing it up"

As soon as her impromptu speech was finished, her face softened into something lighter, sweeter, the metallic scent fading into her normal scent of lightly sprayed perfume that tantalized his senses.

_Good grief, I've only known her for two days and I'm already going crazy_.

Keiji's fur visibly smoothed down again, no longer looking like it had been charged, and he left Stelmaria's side, coming back to Marisa, docile once more.

"I wonder if any other man knows of your volatile mood swings" he responded.

"My mood swings aren't volatile" she murmured. "If they were, you'd have at least had a glass thrown at you by now"

He snorted, Stelmaria coming forwards to nudge at Keiji. "I quite doubt that"

She moved closer, forcing him to face her. "Don't" she said quietly, keeping his gaze.

He stared at her, unmoved but also curious.

A throat clearing had them both moving away hurriedly, looking at the doorway to a mischievous-looking Juliana Verone. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked, half a smile on her tanned face.

"Not at all, Julie" Marisa smiled, leaving the lord's side to go to her friend, as Keiji followed with one last glance at Stelmaria.

Juliana took her friend's arm as they walked. "So" she said with an impish grin. "_Did_ I interrupt anything?"

"_No_" Marisa replied firmly.

"Ooh, you're certain about that, aren't you? A little _too_ certain"

Marisa stared at the woman in teasing worry. "Have you been reading those crime novels again, Julie? I think they're messing with your head"

Juliana scoffed, her wolf-dæmon (named Socorro), rolling his eyes. "Please, Marisa, we've known each other for how long?"

Marisa mentally counted in her head for a moment. "Almost two years"

"And I think I would know you at least a tiny bit, wouldn't I?" the Spanish woman smiled.

"Indeed" Marisa replied. "Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what happens every second of the day"

"Good grief, no!_ But_, I'm not as stupid as Carlo Boreal likes to believe, and I _will_ find out what's going on"

Marisa laughed. "Good luck with that" she smiled.

"They're going in" Keiji muttered, jumping onto her shoulder. "Let's go"

"M-miss Paige, may I e-escort you in?" a stuttering voice said from behind them, and Marisa turned, a charming smile in place. "Of course" she replied, taking his arm.

She sat down near the front, next to Juliana and Jeremiah, with Mr Coulter on her other side, and Lord Boreal next to him.

"So" Juliana murmured in her ear. "This is the part where lover boy speaks about what he found in the North?"

Marisa noticed Mr Coulter and Lord Boreal listening intently, and a wicked smile turned up the corners of her mouth. "Yes" she replied, winking at her friend. "Wake me up when it's done"

Juliana laughed quietly, while Lord Boreal and Mr Coulter looked satisfied, and Lord Verone confused.

"Marisa" scolded the Spanish woman playfully. "You know better than that"

"I do" replied Marisa. "I'll behave now, Julie, I promise"

Juliana rolled her eyes, clasping her husband's hand with her own.

_Later…_

Everyone chatted excitedly about the speech, all conversing, arguing.

No one noticed the tall figure slipping through the doors to the entrance hall, except one.

Marisa looked around discreetly, before gracefully rising from her seat.

"No one's looking" Keiji whispered. "Let's go"

They made their way to the entrance hall, unsurprised to find it empty.

Marisa made her way to the cloakroom, slipping on her coat, buttoning it up with slow, seemingly uncaring movements.

She slipped out the front door, her dæmon on her shoulder, and found him leaning up against the wall, his dæmon sitting at his feet.

"Trouble in paradise?" her melodious voice reached his ears, but he didn't look at her.

Stelmaria slowly got up, stretching as Keiji made his way down, and began circling him.

Marisa moved to him, dark eyes curious of the object he held in his hands.

She gasped in wonder.

"Is that what I think it is?" she whispered, her face, for once, showing what she was feeling.

Shock.

Eagerness.

And, surprisingly, fear.

Keiji moved away, hissing, and Stelmaria cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Depends what you think it is" he replied, staring at the alethiometer in his hands as if it held the answers to all his problems.

"You are either very brave, or incredibly foolish to bring that here" she said softly. "Especially with Carlo in the building"

"So you do know what it is" he said, ignoring her last comment. "How do you know of these?"

Marisa looked at him, judging him. "That is my business" she finally replied.

He gave her a sardonic grin, putting it back in his pocket. "Indeed it is" he murmured. "Why are you out here?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Because I felt like it" she answered, turning.

Unexpectedly, a large hand caught hers, and pulled her back gently. "You're scared of the alethiometer" he whispered, forehead touching hers. "Why?"

Stelmaria brought the monkey closer, growling quietly.

Marisa shook her head. "It doesn't matter" she muttered, pulling away gently.

Keiji pulled away from the snow leopard slowly, pouting.

"Are you going to walk home?" the man frowned.

"No" Marisa shook her head again. "Julie and Jeremiah are giving me a ride"

He nodded slowly, holding out his arm. "Walk with me?" he offered, and she smiled, taking his arm. "You certainly are one of a kind" she murmured, so quiet he almost didn't catch it.

"Thank you" he smirked. "I'd hate to bore you"

Keiji moved closer to Stelmaria, walking next to her.

"Marisa, there you are!" Juliana called, and they both turned. Juliana paused, looking crestfallen. "Oh" she pouted. "Are you going with Lord Asriel?"

"No" Marisa replied. "Don't worry Julie, you'll still be able to torture me before I leave your company tonight"

Juliana tsked. "You make me sound like a madwoman"

"And you're not?" the other woman teased.

Juliana rolled her eyes. "We leave in five, Marisa, so say goodbye to lover boy and get your butt over to the carriage"

They watched her leave, and Lord Asriel snorted. "Is she always like that?" he asked.

"Only when she thinks I'll be embarrassed" Marisa replied.

"I see. And are you?"

She turned to him, mischief and laughter dancing in her dark eyes. "Not one bit" she said, a small smile on her face. She touched his pocket discreetly, where the alethiometer was, and stood up on tiptoe. "Keep that safe, won't you?" she whispered in his ear. "I'd hate to see it behind glass. Goodnight"

Then, on complete impulse, she kissed his cheek softly, before spinning around and walking outside, her dæmon a golden blur as he jumped onto her shoulder.

Lord Asriel touched his cheek, eyes wondering, but with a small, genuine smile on his face.

--

**Date:**_ 1/5/1993_

**Time:**_ 6.30pm_

**Location:**_ London, England_

There were the same people here, the same people that always came.

The Vanes, the Verones, Lord Boreal, Edward Coulter, and, of course, Lord Asriel, being just a few.

He sat next to her, not even looking at her, although she could still feel him next to her, a presence that commanded respect.

Lord Boreal tapped his glass, and everyone paused in their conversation to look at him. "First of all" he smiled charmingly. "I would like to thank our amazing hostess, Rachelle, for the lovely dinner, and her wonderful husband, Zacharias, for putting up with us"

Many people tittered, and the resolute Zacharias Brown smiled slightly. "Second of all" Lord Boreal continued. "We have a special occasion today"

Marisa felt the blood drain from her face.

"What his he doing?" Keiji hissed angrily. "No one's supposed to know"

"I would like to wish our lovely Marisa Paige a very happy 22nd birthday" he smiled, and everyone looked at her, surprised.

Marisa put on her mask of charm once more, and smiled. "Thank you Carlo" she replied quietly. "I'm flattered"

"Happy birthday, Marisa" Juliana called, not covering her panic and anger as well as her friend had. "You really should curb your modesty, you know"

Marisa shot a smile at her, a long-awaited blush now covering her usually pale cheeks. "I should, shouldn't I?"

After that, the dinner went down to how it was before, although Marisa had to work hard to keep her mask up, feeling two pairs of eyes burning into her from her right.

Later, she stood in the garden, alone while Keiji paced angrily.

"That bastard" she hissed angrily. "I didn't want it known for a reason"

"Why not?"

She looked up, surprised to see Lord Asriel closing the back door, walking over.

Stelmaria followed him, prowling forward.

She sighed. "Believe it or not, Asriel, I don't want people throwing a fancy gala over my birthday. And, if people know _when_ my birthday is, they know…"

She paused, eyes widening, as she glanced around, showing nervousness for the first time since he'd met her.

He frowned, a small smirk on his face as he figured it out. "You're not really 22, are you, Marisa?"

"No" she replied, flashing him a guilty smile. "20. But _some_ people would not be pleased if they found out they were inviting a _child_ to their fancy balls"

"I bet they wouldn't" he chuckled. "And now Boreal's stuffed that up, hasn't he?"

"Yes" Marisa snarled angrily, clenching her fists as Keiji growled in the direction of the door.

Stelmaria placed a paw on his back lightly, soothing his fury.

"Calm down, Marisa" Lord Asriel murmured, holding onto her elbow gently. "I won't help in the long run if you gave Boreal a black eye"

Marisa chuckled darkly, glaring at the large house. "It would make me feel better" she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow, letting go of her and sitting back on the bench, crossing his arms. "Go on, then" he said, nodding at the house. "I dare you"

She narrowed her eyes at him, contemplating, but then shook her head. "I don't want to go to jail" she replied, and he smirked. "It's not as bad as you'd think" he said, and she looked at him, surprised. "You've been to jail?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and he nodded, grinning now.

"1986" he answered. "I was eighteen, an idiot and was a year out of school. I'd gone to Moscow to see my brother, got into an argument with a rather distinguished politician within the first hour of being there, broke his nose and ended up in a cell for the night" he shrugged. "They fed me well enough, and I don't suppose you would have any problem getting out of there earlier"

She laughed. "No, I don't suppose I would. You seriously broke a man's nose and ended up in jail? In Russia?"

Keiji grinned impishly, and Stelmaria purred, butting his hand with her head.

He nodded. "My sister-in-law gave me a right dressing-down when I finally managed to get to their home" he chuckled. "But I've never punched anyone in anger again, so I guess it worked"

She smiled, in a better mood now. "You're right" she said in amusement. "You were an idiot"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Thanks for that" he muttered. "As if darling Amelia hasn't already told me that enough times"

"Marisa, Lord Asriel?" Juliana came out from the house. "I hate to break up your little chat session, but people are starting to wonder where you are. You should probably head in"

"All right, Julie" Marisa replied. "We'll come inside in a moment"

She nodded, going back inside.

Marisa and Lord Asriel stood up, and she smoothed her skirt out, sighing quietly. "If anyone ever finds out my age, and Carlo's found dead the next day, I'll be in Moscow" she smiled, and he grinned, placing a hand on the small of her back as they started to walk up the garden path. "I'll make sure to visit" he replied. "Marisa?"

"Mmm?" she paused, turning towards him.

He grabbed her chin gently with his hand, giving her a searing kiss as Stelmaria licked Keiji's face. It was short but passionate, and when he pulled back, they were both slightly flustered. "Happy birthday" he said shortly, turning and going inside while she stood there, bewildered.

After a few seconds, she finally composed herself once more and made her way inside.

"M-miss Paige, there y-you are" Mr Coulter stuttered, and Marisa smiled.

"I'm very sorry" she said, looking at everyone else with an innocent look. "I was just outside getting some fresh air. I hope you don't mind, Rachelle, Zacharias?"

"Not at all, Marisa" Rachelle gushed. "That's fine. Shall we have drinks in the living room?"

The few guests that had stayed (Lord Boreal, Mr Coulter, Lord Asriel, Marisa, the Vanes and Verones) all seated themselves in the living room, drinking the golden Tokay.

Marisa frowned when she realised that the fruity taste of alcohol had washed out any taste of Asriel.

"So, Marisa" Rachelle smiled. "Why didn't you say it was your birthday? We would have thrown a party for you"

"Oh" Marisa waved a hand carelessly. "I didn't want anything special planned for little old me" she smiled.

Lord Asriel snorted, and she threw him a sharp look before continuing. "You've all done so much for me already"

Stelmaria placed her head in her paws to hide her laughter, the feline's green eyes glowing with mirth while her human looked at Marisa in vast amusement.

Keiji stuck his tongue out at the snow leopard childishly from his perch on Marisa's shoulder, black eyes glittering mischievously.

Marisa herself simply ignored the man.

"Child" Stelmaria purred in delight.

The monkey merely smiled impishly, but calmed when his human put an elegant, bejewelled hand on his golden fur, eyes warning the man across from her not to continue.

He winked at her, a smirk on his handsome face, and leaned back, enjoying the show she put on for others.

_--_

**Time: **_12.03pm_

**Date:**_ 7/4/1980_

**Location:**_ London, England_

_A dirty-faced little girl ran down the streets as the rain poured down, trying to stick to the rare dry spots in the dirty roads._

_Her dæmon, a black rat, crawled in between her legs that were littered with scratches and bruises, checking for danger._

_The girl was Mari Patterson, and her dæmon, well…the rat had never been named, and wouldn't be for a few years._

_Mari ran down the streets until they became cleaner, with streetlights and pretty gardens and large, expensive houses, all looking dreary due to the grey skies._

_Mari finally found what she was looking for; a lone figure walking with an umbrella down the street, no doubt heading to her warm, comfortable home with servants and a warm fire and hot food._

_Mari walked closer and closer, seeing the handbag._

"_Come on" growled her dæmon, turning into a scruffy-looking dog. "Hurry up, Mari"_

_Finally, the girl was close enough to snatch the bag, but before she could, the woman spun around, and Mari gasped._

_She was beautiful, with long, dark brown hair and large, dark green eyes, skin almost translucent thanks to the weather, her dæmon a snowy-white ermine around her shoulders._

"_Hello, child" the woman's voice was strangely melodious. "What's your name?"_

_Mari looked up at her, black eyes wide. "M-mari" she replied shakily. "Mari Patterson"_

_The woman smiled. "Mari, Mari, full of passion and beauty" she said softly. "No child that's tried to pick my pocket – or rather, purse – has been as lovely as you, child. Because I'm feeling generous today, here"_

_The woman reached inside her bag, pulling out a purse, and taking out some coins, dropping them in Mari's hand. With a small smile, she turned around and continued walking._

"_W-wait!" Mari called out. "What's your name, lady?"_

"_Angel!" the woman replied. "Angel Paige"_

**Time: **_7.05am_

**Date:**_ 2/5/1993_

**Location:**_ 5 Ryear Crescent, London, England_

Marisa's eyes flashed opened, and she sat up hurriedly, looking around.

Keiji made a small noise, cuddling up to her as she hugged him, black eyes looking around the spacious room, searching for any sign that the dream was still there to haunt her. Sighing, she checked the clock on her nightstand, and groaned. "This isn't how a rich, pampered woman is supposed to live" she muttered. "She should be waking up at noon, and going straight to a spa to be pampered"

Keiji gave her a semi-impish grin, hopping off of the bed, and to the bathroom. "It's a good thing that you're not a pampered, rich woman then, isn't it, Marisa?" he replied.

Rolling her eyes, the woman grabbed a pale pink silk robe off of the back of her door, going into the bathroom to find a steaming bath already poured for her, with a white, fluffy towel there waiting.

Marisa smiled, placing the robe on a small seat. "Thank goodness for Azia" she murmured, undressing and smoothly stepping into the bath.

She washed and dried, slipping on the robe and making her way back into her bedroom, where a woman (in about her 40's) stood, her gorgeous wolf-dæmon with red-gold, shiny fur that sparkled in the sunlight, bowing slightly to the monkey.

"Good morning, Miss Paige" the woman smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Azia" Marisa replied lightly, sitting on the edge of her bed as the woman looked through her closet. "How are you this morning?"

"I am well, thank you. I think this dress would look lovely on you, Miss Paige. Any special occasions tonight?"

"No, tonight I am just going to spend a quiet night at home"

Privately, Azia Wolfe thought that in itself was a phenomenon, but she kept her thoughts to herself, pulling out a long, pale pink gown that accentuated the newfound colour in her cheeks.

Marisa nodded to the woman briskly, who left the room.

--

**Time:**_ 9.39am_

**Location:**_ Public Library, London, England_

"_Wow! Did you see the lady?_"

"_What's a lovely flower like her doing in a place like this?_"

"_I didn't know people rich enough to buy a lifestyle had enough brain cells to be able to read_"

"_Where does she expect to be, in that _gorgeous_ dress?_"

Marisa smiled slightly as Keiji heard the comments, turning a page as she absently stroked his fur gently.

Then, "_What's _he _doing here?_"

"_I thought lords had their own private libraries?_"

"_Do you think he's here for the lady?_"

"_Do you think they're together?_"

Marisa frowned slightly, crossing one leg over the other as she tried to figure out who it was, although she had a very good idea.

Finally, Keiji couldn't bear it any longer, and looked towards the voices, to find a furry face with green eyes almost an inch away from his face. He shrieked, falling off the arm of the chair, and Marisa held a hand to her heart as Lord Asriel laughed.

"I'm glad you find it entertaining to scare me to death, Lord Asriel" she said frostily. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, still grinning. "Looking for a book. You?"

"_Trying_ to read in peace"

"Not succeeding, by the looks of it"

"Obviously"

He sat down in the seat next to her, propping his feet up on the table as Stelmaria lay at his feet.

Marisa tried to ignore him, but it was no use. _The man is insufferable_, she thought in annoyance. Finally she sighed, closing the book and placing it on her lap as she faced him. "What do you want, Asriel?"

He smirked. "Finally. I thought it would take longer than that to get you to crack"

"It's a little hard to concentrate when someone's boring holes through your head" she snapped.

He chuckled. "Maybe. I thought you enjoyed people staring at you?"

Marisa rolled her eyes. "Fine" she muttered, standing up.

Asriel grabbed her hand, tugging back down. "All right, all right" he murmured. "No need to cause a scene, _darling_"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd just tell me what the hell you want" she hissed.

He blinked.

"What?"

"You swore, Marisa"

"So?"

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Never mind, we're getting off track here. I'll be in Oxford for a while, visiting my family home and Jordan College. I just came to extend an invitation to you. If you want to come while I'm there, you'll be welcome. Goodness knows I'll probably be bored out of my mind"

With that he stood up, and walked out.

"_Wow, he _was_ here for the lady_"

"_Do you think they're lovers?_"

"_She looks surprised_"

"_My, my, he looks handsome…_"

There were those voices again, but this time, they weren't so well-received.

Sighing, Marisa stood up, placing the book back where it came from, and walked out, as graceful as a flower, as mysterious as the night.

--

Okay, you guys see that button down there? The one that's calling to you, saying 'Review...' 'Review...' You get the drift, doncha?


	3. Summer Storms

**AN Hey, kiddies! Sorry its taken sooooo long for me to update; I've been rather busy these past few weeks and te internet kept stuffing up. Thank you sooo much to my lovely reviewers, and to my personal editor :)  
****By the way, I am having a little bit of trouble with finding inspiration lately. It wouldn't be too much if I asked you guys if you coul give me ideas, would it? Pwease? 8D  
****Anyway, on with the story! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!**

Chapter 3: Summer Storms

**Date:**_ 7/4/1980_

**Time:**_ 8.01pm_

**Location:**_ London, England_

"_You little brat!"_

_WHAM._

"_Papa, please, don't!" _

_WHAM._

_Tears fell, wetting the snow-white cheeks._

_WHAM._

"_Papa, I'm sorry! I'll do better!"_

_WHAM._

"_Please, papa!"_

_The arm lowered, and she relaxed fractionally._

"_You know I only do this so you're better, don't you, Mari?"_

"_Why didn't mama do it, then?"_

_The arm rose again._

_WHAM._

--

**Date:**_ 5/5/1993_

**Time:**_ 4.01am_

**Location:**_ 5 Ryear Avenue, London, England_

Arms were holding her tightly, soothing her, comforting her. "It's all right, Miss Paige" a familiar voice said. "Just a nightmare"

"A-Azia?" the woman stuttered, gripping onto the older woman for dear life.

"Yes, miss. Never fear, Azia's here. You go on back to sleep, miss. I'll wake you up if you have another one"

"Thank you" she whispered, before sleep overcame her once more…

**Time: **_7.31am_

Once again, Marisa sat on her bed in the pale pink robe, Azia in front of her. Both of them were brisk, both being able to clearly remember the events that had transpired in the early hours of the morning.

"I think you would look lovely in this, Miss Paige" Azia decided, holding out a deep blue silk top, and a matching skirt.

Marisa went to walk into the bathroom, but paused.

"Azia"

"Miss Paige?"

The younger woman swallowed her pride and quickly said, "Thank you"

"You're quite welcome, miss" Azia replied softly.

When she came back out from the bathroom, the woman was gone.

--

**Time:**_ 3.30pm_

**Location:**_ Oxford, England_

Dark clouds ruled the skies, the heavens threatening to burst.

She stepped off of the ferry, making her way through the streets, to Jordan College.

"Hello, Grane" she greeted the manservant softly.

"Hello, Miss –" the man's eyes widened. "Marisa? Marisa Paige?"

Her smile widened, and she nodded slightly. "It's nice to see you too. I wanted to ask someone I know, instead of a stranger; how do you get to Belacqua Manor?"

He grinned slightly. "Well, you ask your dear friend Freddie Grane to get a carriage and a driver for you. And you don't see the Master; the poor man might have a stroke if he sees you"

She nodded sadly, thinking of times when she had no worries.

"_Marisa Paige!"_

_The girl ran, laughing, through the halls, covered from head to toe in mud._

"_Marisa, you get back here! Keiji, that means you too!" the old man shouted, as the golden (at the moment brown) monkey streaked through the halls, covering the walls with mud and grime._

"_Marisa!"_

_Finally she stopped, letting the man pick her up and drag her to the kitchen to get cleaned up…_

"Marisa?"

She blinked, before smiling at Grane. "Sorry" she murmured.

Keiji nudged her, warning her not to think about it.

--

**Time:**_ 4.15pm_

**Location:**_ Belacqua Manor, outskirts of Oxford, England_

She knocked on the door, and a servant opened it. "Yes?" the woman said. "May I help you, miss?"

"Is Lord Belacqua here?" Marisa asked carefully. "I wish to speak to him"

The woman ushered her inside, to a large entrance hall where she left her. Marisa looked around curiously, taking in the marble fireplace, the large windows, the servants hurrying around.

"I've just moved back" a voice called out, and she looked up to see Lord Asriel up at the top of the stairs. "So everyone is in a hurry to restore this dilapidated wreck back to its former glory"

Marisa nodded as he came down, Keiji moving forwards to greet the snow leopard. "You live _here_?"

He looked at her, amusement in his eyes. "Yes. I was happy to leave, not so happy to return to this decrepit city"

"I'll bet" she murmured, still looking around.

A hand gently grabbed her chin, pulling her head to face him. "You seem…restless" he said, leading her to up the stairs and to a door on their left; the lounge room, which had candles burning, and wine and glasses on a small table.

Marisa wrinkled her nose. "I'm fine" she replied.

He chuckled as he poured them both glasses of red wine. "No, you're lying"

Marisa smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant one. It was a bitter smile that twisted the edge of her mouth in an almost angry expression. "Just a lot on my mind these days" she finally replied quietly. "Old ghosts come back to haunt me"

"I thought the saying was 'old demons come back to haunt'?" he raised an eyebrow, and she smirked in a flirtatious manner. "No, they're ghosts. I'm the demon" she batted her eyelashes at him coyly, and he laughed.

"And you're the devil" she added under her breath.

Stelmaria heard her, and smirked.

He handed her the glass, and she took it with a small smile, taking a sip.

"I'm surprised you did come" he said, as they sat down on the lounge. "If my memory serves me correctly, and it always does, I left you in quite a temper on Sunday"

Marisa smiled slightly. "You did" she replied. "But, to be honest, I was glad for a chance to see Oxford again, no matter how 'decrepit' it may be"

He grinned, but it faded as his face took on a thoughtful look. "Sunday…" she heard him murmur, before his face cleared and he looked at her piercingly. "Unless the times have changed in the six years that I _haven't_ been, doesn't the closest church to your house go from 9.00am-10.30am every Sunday?"

"You would be correct" she replied, a light blush covering her cheeks.

He frowned. "Did you shirk your proper Christian duties, Marisa?" he now had a smirk on his face, as Stelmaria circled Keiji, purring.

"Oh, shut up, Asriel" Marisa muttered, bringing her feet up onto the couch as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes. "You're one to talk; what was that about not going to a church since you were eighteen?"

He frowned. "How did you know I was eighteen when I stopped going to church?" he asked, and she smirked. "Last Saturday you said that you were eighteen in 1986. You've just told me that you stopped going to church six years ago. As shocking as it is, a woman _can_ do basic mathematics, you know"

He shrugged, the same infuriating smirk on his face. "Actually, I'm more surprised you paid attention" he replied, grinning.

"And what's that meant to mean?" she demanded, frowning.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and an amused expression on his face. "My, my, we're touchy today, aren't we? I could just be referring to my inability to keep people like Jeremiah Verone awake when I speak"

"Or you could be referring to my inability to pay attention to idiots" she replied, smiling sweetly.

"Well, you pay attention to Boreal and Coulter, so it can't be that" he countered, both of them thoroughly enjoying the verbal sparring.

She smiled slightly. "And Rachelle Brown pays attention to you, so your theory isn't sound, either"

"Rachelle Brown only pays attention to me because most of the women in all of England think I'm a god in human form" he said in disgust.

She laughed out loud, setting her half-empty glass on the coffee table as Keiji bent over in mirth. "No, just a god. Many of the people here are in a frenzy because _Lord Asriel Belacqua_ has come to _England_!" she smiled. "You truly don't know how much you stir up this country, do you?"

"Obviously not" he shook his head, grinning. "You're a riot, Marisa"

"And you're not?" her eyes widened in mock surprise. "Dear me, Asriel, you really should listen to what other people say"

He snorted. "While, I admit, it is useful for mockery and some knowledge, it is also a royal pain in the ass. You get affected by what they say"

"And if you ignore them than you're not upset" she continued knowingly.

"AKA, I couldn't care less what they say because they're all mindless idiots who let their lives be ruled by a corrupt system" he finished.

"Dear me, why do you put up with us?" she asked laughingly.

"I don't" he smirked.

"You put up with me" she pointed out, and he let his eyes roam over her. "You're too unusual to be classified as 'us', Marisa" he said quietly.

"So I'm a freak" she murmured in amusement, and he shook his head. "There's a difference between being classed 'unusual' and 'freakish'" he grinned.

"Which is?"

"If you're a freak, no one would have anything to do with you" he jerked a chin in the direction of outside. "People flock to you like wolves, therefore you're just unusual"

"And flattered, of course" she added sarcastically, and he chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble from outside, and they both looked at each other in surprise.

"I'm assuming that wasn't you" Marisa grinned wryly, and he smiled back at her. "No"

They both made their way to the large windows that showed the almost-black clouds outside.

"Talk about summer storms" Asriel muttered, dark eyes surveying the sky.

Stelmaria purred her agreement as Keiji jumped onto Marisa's shoulder. "If it starts pouring, Marisa, we won't be able to get out" he hissed in her ear, unaware that Stelmaria could hear, and had told her human as the monkey spoke.

"We have to go now if we have any chance to –"

"Bit late for that" the man beside them interrupted, just as there was a thunderous _crack_.

Lightning flashed, the rain bucketed down, and the thunder was almost too loud to be heard over.

"My lord" a man appeared at the door, and they both turned. "May I assume that you will be postponing your visit to Jordan College?"

"You would be correct, Thorold" Asriel replied, as Marisa stared at him in surprise. "Send a messenger to inform them of this, would you?"

"Of course, my lord" the manservant replied respectfully. "Is there anything else you might require?"

"Yes" he replied shortly. "Prepare a room for Miss Paige. This is no weather for a lady to be in; she is to stay the night"

If possible, Marisa looked even more shocked, Keiji almost falling off her shoulder.

Lord Asriel caught this, and smirked triumphantly as Thorold hurried from the room. "I take it I've finally managed to shock the usually indifferent Miss Paige?" he inquired, Stelmaria's green eyes glowing in mirth.

Marisa quickly composed herself. "As appreciative as I am, Asriel, I assure you, I can make my own way to staying quarters, thank you"

His eyebrows rose. "Marisa, you can't be serious. No one's going to let someone resembling a drowned rat into their motel, no matter how much money you throw at them. We both know of your love for the rain, but be rational" he suddenly gave her a mocking grin. "Or are you rejecting my generous offer because you're afraid of little old me?"

She narrowed her eyes at the taunting tone in his voice. "Darling, I can handle _anything_" she snarled, eyes sparkling. "Do your worst"

He grinned, visibly undressing her with his eyes, enjoying the slight widening of her eyes, the light flush on her cheeks, the way her black eyes glared at him in barely suppressed anger…

"Wouldn't you like to see my worst" he murmured, tone husky.

She hissed, "Bastard"

"And to think, you haven't seen me at my 'worst' yet, Marisa" he shot back, smirking. "And for the record, you're staying, even if I have to lock you in a room myself. I may be a bastard, but I'm not nasty enough to send you on your way in this weather. Live with it"

Keiji growled at him, and the snow leopard laughed in amusement.

"God, I can see why Boreal hates you" she muttered, angrily pushing a black curl behind her ear.

"God, I don't know why people refuse to see you angry" he retorted, smiling. "You're lovelier than ever, if I may be so bold to say"

"Which of course you are" Marisa muttered under her breath, before raising her voice. "Flattery won't get you anywhere, you know, so you can stop there"

She stalked over to the open door, but before she could walk through, it snapped closed, and she was spun around, his palms flat on either side of her as he invaded her personal space.

"That wasn't flattery, Marisa" he whispered fiercely. "Flattery would mean lying; I don't lie. You, on the other hand…"

He trailed off, looking at her contemplatively, and she rolled her eyes.

Keiji growled at Stelmaria, who snarled back, although hers was a lot more playful.

"I do what I do to survive" she stared him straight in the eyes, completely serious. "Something you would never understand, as you have everything you could possibly ever want, and more, at your feet. And you never even care about it! Never use it, never see how bloody lucky you even are!"

He frowned faintly at the slight venomous undertone in her voice, and tilted his head to the side. "I never had anyone but my brother" he told her quietly. "My parents were never there"

Why was he telling her this? He'd never told anyone; why was he even trying to compete with her for the 'Who's Had the Worst Life' Award?

"Yeah, well I never had anyone!" she told him fiercely, thinking along the same lines as he. "My mother was dead, my father was usually as drunk as a pirate, I had no brothers or sisters, and no one gave a damn about little Mari Patterso –" she cut herself off, eyes wide. What was it about him that set her off so?

Curiosity burned inside of him, but he could see the look in her eyes, desperate for his silence and…frightened?

He sighed, pushing off of the wall and giving her space.

There was a sudden thunderous boom, and a crack of lightening, and Keiji gave a small shriek as Marisa sucked in a breath.

"My apologies, Marisa" he murmured, voice low, but still audible. "It wasn't my intention to start an argument"

Marisa shook her head. "It's all right" she muttered. "You just seem to possess the annoying habit of being able to set me off at the tiniest things"

"What can I say?" he smirked. "It's a talent"

"One you could do without, if you want my opinion" she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't then, isn't it?" he replied.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, a gesture of defeat. "All right" she muttered. "I give up"

"Good girl" he grinned, moving back over to the couch.

But her eyes had caught something else in the room, and he followed her gaze.

"You can if you want" he said, and her gaze snapped back to him.

Asriel inclined his head at the piano in the corner. "You can play it if you want" he told her. "It's not like I ever use it"

"Do you know how to play?" she raised an eyebrow, and he nodded.

"Of course" he murmured. "My mother would've had a heart attack if Rafael and I didn't learn"

"And Rafael is your brother that you visited in Moscow?" she guessed as she sat down. He nodded again, leaning against the wall next to her, watching her as her fingers skimmed over the keys, unsure where to begin.

"He and Amelia live in Darlington" Asriel continued. "They're trying for a child"

Marisa looked at him closely. "You'd make a good uncle, I think" she replied, and he looked at her, surprised.

She just smiled slightly at him, and began to play. "Where did you learn to play?" he asked curiously, and watched in something akin to amazement as her face became lighter, not from the feigned charm she layered on for the public, but because she was genuinely happy.

"At Jordan College" she replied softly, and laughed at the surprise on his face. "I met the Master of Jordan when I was twelve" she explained. "He was, and I quote 'in awe of my photographic memory and my considerable amount of intelligence'. I was rather flattered, to be honest"

"Of course you were" he grinned. "The Master doesn't usually dish out compliments"

"Oh, don't I know it" she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, he allowed me to stay in the College until I was thirteen, and he introduced me to Dame Hannah, who immediately took me under her wing"

"And you went to school at St Sophia's" he guessed and she nodded before continuing.

"But my home was in London, so the Master allowed me to stay in Jordan College until I had finished school. And while I was there, he took advantage of my profound curiosity, and taught me more than I can care to remember at the present time" she finished with a small laugh, shaking her head slightly as her fingers drifted away from the keys.

"What were you doing in Oxford, if you lived in London?" he frowned slightly.

She smiled slightly, Keiji grinning at the snow leopard. "That's my business" she teased lightly, and he laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening speaking about anything and everything, having a quiet dinner in between.

Finally, with the rain still pouring, Marisa made her way up to one of the guest rooms, her host following her.

She paused before going in, a small blush lighting her cheeks. "Thank you for this, Asriel" she murmured. "It is definitely better than spending the night in a motel"

"You're quite welcome, Marisa" he replied. "At least it proves that I can be well-mannered when I want to be"

She laughed quietly. "Of course you can" she murmured in amusement, as her dæmon touched Stelmaria's paw in something resembling affection. "You just need an excuse"

He smirked at her. "I think I had a pretty good one tonight"

He felt wariness creep up as her eyes started sparkling in mischief, the monkey baring his teeth in an impish grin, one he hadn't seen in a while, but immediately felt suspicious of.

"What?" he asked apprehensively, and the small smile on her face widened. "Well, if you were to be this polite around others, I'm sure they'd give you a reward"

"If they don't die of shock, probably. Why?"

"Then it's only fair that I give you a small reward of my own, isn't it? For being such a good little host"

At the word 'little' his eyes narrowed, but he still nodded guardedly.

She stepped closer, taking in his wariness. "You really don't trust me, do you?" she asked in amusement.

"Not when you've got that look in your eyes, no. If I were anyone else, I'd be running away with my tail tucked between my legs"

She laughed. "Well, it's a good thing you're not anyone else then, isn't it?"

She reached up, grabbing the back of his neck gently and pulling him down, brushing her lips against his teasingly, coaxing him to relax.

An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him as his other hand crept up, pulling her hair from its bun.

She sighed exasperatedly against his mouth as her hair came down like an ebony waterfall made of silk.

Finally, she pulled back, hair mussed, lips redder than usual, a lovely blush on her face. "There you go" she said, trying to catch her breath. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Keiji pulled away from the snow leopard slowly, making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

"Can I have another one?" he asked hopefully, and she laughed breathlessly, shaking her head. "Sorry, tiger" she teased. "Maybe another time"

He sighed, but gave her another grin, bowing mockingly to her before he spun on his heel, walking down the hall. "Have a good sleep" he called over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow"

She shook her head slightly, smiling. "Good night, Asriel" she replied. "Pleasant dreams"

She closed the door behind her, smiling.

Keiji danced around the room, and she laughed. "Where have they been all our life?" the monkey whispered, and raised her eyebrows. "Right here" she murmured.

While she was getting ready to sink into her luxurious bed, Lord Asriel was in his study, a bemused look on his face and a tumbler of whisky in his hand as Stelmaria lay at his feet, wearing the same mystified gaze on her face as her human.

"Who is she?" he muttered to himself.

"Well, at least we have a name" the snow leopard pointed out.

"Mari" he murmured thoughtfully. "I'm assuming she was going to say 'Patterson', but stopped in time. Well, she's right about one thing"

"What's that?"

"I'm definitely able to set her off at the tiniest things" he frowned. "That, or it's being here in Oxford that's making her so edgy" He noticed his dæmon fidgeting, and raised an eyebrow. "What's bugging you, Stelmaria?"

"Why do we _care_?" the snow leopard burst out. "Why do we care who she is, why she's charming one moment, and malicious the next?"

"Why she reacts to certain things one way, and then tries to laugh them off" he sighed. "I don't know, Stelmaria. She's an enigma, and…"

"We're both determined to find out what makes her tick" groaned his dæmon, and he chuckled quietly. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Stelmaria" he murmured. "She certainly keeps her secrets well"

"Why do I have a feeling that it was even harder trying to pry secrets from her before we came back?" the snow leopard muttered, standing up and stretching as her human yawned.

"Come on" he smiled slightly, standing up. "Let's get some shuteye. With Marisa in the house, I think we'll need it"

Stelmaria laughed quietly, and followed him as they walked through the dark halls.

**AN Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, remember to review, they make me feel all warm and cuddly inside. And if you have any ideas to share, please do!**


	4. Stirring Up Old Memories

AN Hey, everyone! This is more of an interlude than a chapter, but I thought you guys deserved it. I hope you enjoy it, and _please_ review! They make me feel happy, and then I write more (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). Thank you for the eviews on my past chapter's, and I hope you like this one!

Chapter 4: Stirring Up Old Memories

**Date:**_ 10/7/1984_

**Time:**_ 10.02pm_

**Location:**_ London, England_

"_GET OUT!" he roared, and she let out a quiet shriek, running out of the small, run-down shack they'd lived in._

_Tears blinding her, she ran through the dirty roads, the other slums staring at her in hidden consternation._

_Finally, the streets became cleaner, lighter, and the sun shone happily._

_She stared around her in surprise and envy, before a heavy hand landed on her shoulder, and she spun around, another shriek leaving her lips._

"_Hello" the elderly man said carefully. "What's your name, child?"_

_His dæmon was a crow, who stared at the monkey with intelligent eyes._

_The man himself had greying hair, and wore robes over his suit._

_She raised her chin defiantly, all-too aware of her dirty dress, shoeless feet, and grimy dæmon, in rat form at the moment. "None of your business" she spat angrily, glaring at him with stormy black eyes._

_He raised his eyebrows. "Very well, then" he said, nodding slightly. "If you really feel that way, I'll let the authorities deal with you. Good day, child"_

_He had barely taken two steps when she yelled out, "WAIT!"_

"_Good grief, child" he said, turning. "There's no need to shriek like a chimpanzee"_

_To mock him, the child's dæmon turned into a golden monkey, poking his tongue out at the crow._

"_Now, child" the man said, holding his hand out. "What's your name? And your dæmon's?"_

"_My name's…" she trailed off, biting her lip before smiling brightly. "My name's Marisa. Marisa…"_

Paige_, the monkey whispered into her mind. _After Angel_. "Marisa Paige" she replied promptly, before her face fell. "But…"_

_The monkey jumped into her arms, holding her tightly. "He doesn't have a name" she whispered. "No one ever named him"_

_To her surprise, the man showed no disgust, just gentle compassion for the small girl. "That's not such a bad thing, Marisa" he replied softly. "After all, that means if you so wish, you can name him yourself…you can choose the name, instead of someone else doing it"_

_The little girl's face lit up in joy, before she frowned slightly. "Wait; who are you?" she asked. "And where are we going?"_

"_I am the Master of Jordan College, in Oxford, Marisa" he replied. "And we're going to get you something to eat"_

**Date:**_ 6/5/1993_

**Time:**_ 6.01am_

**Location:**_ Belacqua Manor, outskirts of Oxford, England_

Marisa blinked, sitting up slowly and yawning, while Keiji remained fast asleep beside her, curled into a small, golden ball.

Marisa yawned once more, before falling softly back down to the pillows, closing her eyes and hoping for some more sleep.

Almost immediately, though, she sensed a presence entering her room quietly, and Keiji snarled warningly in his sleep, confirming her thoughts.

She opened one eye, and watched the young girl pick up the clothes she'd left on the ground when she went to bed.

"I still need those" Marisa spoke, and the girl squeaked in surprise, turning around as her terrier-dæmon yelped.

The girl held a hand to her chest, trying to calm her breathing down. "Pardon, miss?" she gasped, as Marisa watched in sardonic amusement. "I still need those" she repeated slowly, as if speaking to a four-year-old. "I wasn't planning on staying the night; I have nothing else to wear"

"There are some clothes that you can borrow, miss" the girl replied. "They belong to the Countess Amelia"

"I see" Marisa raised an eyebrow. "And are you this…uneasy when someone wakes up to find you in their room, or is it just me?"

"It's just you, miss" the girl replied, a quirky grin on her face now. "I'm not used to people hearing me come in. Would you like me to pour you a bath?"

"Yes, please" replied the dark-eyed beauty. "What's your name, child?"

"Ivy, miss" she replied easily, walking into the adjoining bathroom. "And this is Dekel" she added, pointing at the terrier, who bowed slightly to Keiji. "And I'm not a child; I'm sixteen"

"You look like you're 12" remarked Marisa as she, too, stepped into the spacious bathroom.

Ivy wrinkled her nose at the woman. "That's what Lord Asriel said when he first saw me, too" the girl pouted. "I can't help it if I'm small. How old are you?"

Marisa raised an eyebrow, and the girl blushed a vibrant red. "Er…sorry miss, I sometimes forget my place"

"You're new?" Marisa guessed, and Ivy nodded. "I thought as much. I'm twenty-two. Do you happen to have a last name, Ivy?"

"Grate" she replied. "Ivy Dysis Grate"

"A pleasure to meet you, Ivy Dysis Grate" replied Marisa, and for once, she meant it.

Ivy left, and Marisa sank into the bath, sighing. "Damn" she muttered. "I might have to try and hire that girl off of Asriel if I stay here any longer"

Keiji smiled, but it was a rather sad smile. "Look" he said, and she looked out the window, noting with a twinge of resignedness, that there was a slowly rising sun in the sky.

After her bath, she made her way back into the room, to see the curtains open, the bed made, and a shirt and skirt on a hard-backed chair.

She slipped into the clothes and brushed her long hair, deciding (with a wry smile) to leave it down.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in" Marisa called, and Ivy came in, blushing lightly and holding…a baby brush?

"For your dæmon" she explained. "I thought that maybe he'd like his fur to be brushed"

Marisa blinked in surprise, and the young redhead took it the wrong way, stuttering out an apology.

Marisa laughed quietly, startling her. "It's all right, child" she said gently. "I was merely surprised that you had taken the thought to get a brush for Keiji. Most people don't"

Ivy gave her the brush, and walked quickly into the bathroom to clean up, as Marisa ran the soft-bristled brush through her dæmon's silky fur.

The monkey let out a noise that sounded a lot like purring, and she chuckled.

"She's nice" Keiji said. "Maybe we _should_ hire her off of him"

Marisa laughed again, and her head snapped up when she heard a familiar chuckle.

Lord Asriel stood in the doorway, an amused smirk on his face. "Only one night here, and already you're thinking about stealing my servants from me. Out of curiosity, who _were_ you talking about?"

"Ivy" replied Marisa, still brushing Keiji's fur, while Asriel nodded. "I thought you didn't like servants?" he asked mockingly.

Marisa shrugged. "She's new"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Only to me"

She placed the brush on a bedside table, and Asriel helped her up as Keiji went over to Stelmaria.

"Good morning" he smirked lightly.

"Good morning" she replied, before adding, "So, how much do you want for Ivy?"

He laughed, leading her gently out of the room. "Sorry, Marisa but, new or not, she's too good to let go. Come on; let me feed you before you have to go"

**Time:**_ 11.51am_

**Location:**_ London, England_

Ah, London.

Old, dreary, dreadful London.

She stepped out of the ferry, making her way to one of the coaches (AN I say that carriages are private ones, like the Belacqua's carriage that Asriel owns, and coaches are basically taxis, which I'll also probably (if I haven't already) call 'public carriages').

She gave the address to the driver, and then sat back, Keiji on her lap, making sounds of contentment as she ran her fingers through his golden fur.

Finally, the coach arrived at her house, and she stepped out, paying the driver before making her way up the path to the front door.

Azia opened the door for her, smiling. "Hello, Miss Paige" she welcomed. "We were a bit worried when you didn't come back. I hope you found suitable staying quarters?"

"I did" replied Marisa. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Lady Harine sent an invitation for her annual summer ball, Mrs Newman came over with an invitation for tea on Saturday, Lady Verone wants to speak to you as soon as possible – she seemed rather excited – and Lord Boreal also came over – more like stormed over, but I wasn't the one to clean up the mess he made, thank goodness – and demanded to speak to you the moment you got back, something about 'that foolish, ungrateful brat who won't learn'"

"I see" Marisa replied carefully. "Well, there's no reason he can't wait for a little while longer"

Azia smiled, nodding her head slightly as her wolf-dæmon bowed his head to the golden monkey.

Marisa walked up into her study, finding the two invitations, and she replied to them both, sending an affirmative.

That was when she saw the small slip of paper tucked neatly into one of her books.

She took it out, reading it with a small frown.

_Marisa,_

_I don't know _why_ you're doing this, but whatever the reason, cease, immediately. I come back from a trip to St Sophia to find a letter from Lord Boreal informing me you've been near the college, when I expressly forbade you to do so! What is so important that you came to Oxford once more, Marisa, please tell me that. Actually, don't; after the way you treated myself and Dame Hannah – all because you wanted fame, money and _power_ – I'd rather not speak to you again. Marisa, please, I'll ask you only one more time; _don't come to the College again_. You had promised me long ago that you wouldn't; but I think it's quite obvious that, of all the talents you possess, keeping promises isn't one of them. I truly hope you are happy with what you've achieved, Marisa, but due to past events, I cannot bring myself to speak to you, face-to-face. You hurt myself and Dame Hannah a lot, all those years ago, Marisa. Please try to refrain from causing us any more pain._

_Sincerely,_

_The Master of Jordan College_

Crumbling the letter up in a ball, Marisa shut her eyes tightly, fighting back angry, sad tears…tears she'd kept back all her life; she wasn't about to let her emotions run amok now.

Keiji snarled at the letter in her hand, sitting down dejectedly.

--

**Time:**_ 2.36pm_

Azia walked around the large house, surveying the servants doing their work.

Idly, she wondered what had made the brisk Miss Paige take so long in her study; normally, the woman hated to be in there, preferring to be in the public library or at parties, galas and the like.

_Speak of the devil and she shall appear_, Azia thought in amusement as the woman in question came down the stairs, face blank, but eyes furious.

"Azia" she said, and the woman stopped. "Yes, Miss Paige?" she asked.

"Azia, were you away at any time while I was in Oxford?"

"Yes, miss, I was at my sisters this morning, before you came back; my niece is teething, and someone had to look after her while Marina was working. Is there a problem?"

Marisa shook her head, forcing a quick smile to appear on her face. "No, Azia. Nothing's wrong. I'll see you later"

With that, she stalked out, leaving Azia to stare at her in confusion.

--

**Date:**_ 8/5/1993_

**Time:**_ 3.33pm_

**Location:**_ London, England_

Marisa started to walk in the direction of her house, after the tea party hosted by Angela Newman, when an unwelcome voice made it's presence.

"Carlo" she plastered on a pleasant smile, while Keiji sat himself on her shoulder, unable to pretend when he was as angry as he was.

"Marisa" he smiled, but frowned when he saw the monkey's stance. "Oh come now, my dear, surely you aren't mad at me for letting the Master know you might come to call?"

"Perhaps I am" she replied coolly. "As far as I knew, it was absolutely none of your business what I did in my free time – which I have plenty of, mind you – or where I happened to be during it. You _knew_ the Master would be furious"

"And as far as I _knew_, you told _anyone and everyone_ that you would never step foot in Oxford again. Lying, Marisa? It isn't very becoming"

"Neither does tattling on me like a five-year-old" she snapped. "What, exactly, gives you the right to go and doing something as idiotic as '_letting the Master know I would come to call_'?"

"Perhaps the fact that I'm worried about you, Marisa"

"HAH! That's a laugh!" she pushed past him, but the elderly man grabbed her elbow, his snake-dæmon hissing at the furious monkey.

"Get your hand off me" she growled, but he wouldn't listen.

"Marisa, you've become reckless. Chasing after that _Belacqua_ like some lovesick stowaway; it isn't like you. You used to think before you acted, now he's got you wrapped around his little finger, following him into Oxford, where we both knew you'd get into trouble. He's bad for you, Marisa. Yes, he has money, power, fame – or infamy, really with the boorish way he acts – I _know_ he has everything you've ever dreamed of, but I also know him better than you. He'll just pick you up and then throw you down; I know you think you can put a ring around his finger and keep him in your spider's web, but really, everyone can see that it's he who is playing you, not the other way around. If you keep digging yourself a deeper hole, he's going to bury you in it. If you married our Mr Coulter, however, you'd have everything you'd have if you married Belacqua, albeit on a lesser scale, _but_ you'd be able to keep you dignity and pride, and not be played like a harp"

The woman waited patiently, until she finally said, in a dead, monotone voice, "Are you quite finished, Carlo? You are? Good. Now, listen _very_ closely, so that, hopefully, I can get the message through your thick skull. _I am my own person_. If I make a mistake, then it is my own to make, quite like me making the mistake of following you out of Jordan College, which is, if I remember correctly, the reason why we're here in the first place. Don't try to come near me with Edward Coulter, or with anymore of your schemes. I don't want to hear it, and I'm sick to death of putting up with _your_ manipulations. Now, I am going home, and you are not going to follow me. Good _day_"

With that she stalked off, leaving a gaping Carlo Boreal behind her, and a satisfied smirk tugging at both hers' and Keiji's mouths.

--

**Time:**_ 6.35pm_

**Location:**_ London, England_

"Dessert was delicious, Julie" Marisa smiled at her old friend. "_And_ it was an old family recipe, too, was it not?"

"Indeed it was" Juliana smiled widely. "I'll give you the recipe for it after we talk; right now I have something _so_ exciting to tell you!"

"Oh boy" Marisa smiled as they sat in the lounge room. "Do I want to know?"

"Of course!" Juliana gasped. "After all, wouldn't my baby's future godmother want to know he was coming?"

"Of course I would, but…"

Then it sank in.

"W-what?" Marisa stuttered. "Godmother? B-baby? Julie, you're pregnant?!"

"Glad you caught on, darling" the Spanish woman laughed. "I don't think you've ever stuttered in your life. Yes, Marisa, I'm pregnant" she giggled. "You were better than Jeremiah, at least. He almost tripped over his dæmon, before running around the house with me over his shoulder. He's ecstatic, Marisa. We both are. It's a shame he's at work and can't be here to tell you with me. But please; can you be my baby's godmother?"

"Of course, Julie!" Marisa laughed, hugging her friend tightly. "He'll be the most spoiled child in England. Hey, how do you know he's going to be a boy?"

Juliana smiled gently. "Just a feeling I have" she replied, rubbing her stomach. "I'm six weeks along so far"

Marisa gave her friend a genuine smile, hugging her again. "I'm so happy for you Julie" she smiled. "And Jeremiah. I know you'll be great parents"

"I hope so" Juliana smiled. Then her gentleness became wicked. "And what's this I hear? My own Marisa Paige, fraternising with the enemy?"

"Pardon?" Marisa made a confused face, and Juliana snorted. "That's what you'd think, listening to Carlo Boreal. He said you had a sleepover party with our favourite and _oh_-so devilishly handsome Lord Asriel Belacqua. Tell me, Marisa: are _you_ going to be the next one pregnant?"

"_No_" Marisa sighed in exasperation. "The summer storms are coming in, in Oxford. I had forgotten about them, and went to visit him, _on his invitation_. You know as well as I do, Juliana Verone, that when there is a storm in Oxford, you can't go _anywhere_. Your best bet is to take shelter. Asriel offered to let me stay _in his guest room_ for the night, and I accepted. I woke up the next morning, we had breakfast, and I came back"

Juliana frowned, taking Marisa's hand. "Sorry, Marisa. I didn't mean to sound accusing; I was just…"

"Nosy" Marisa supplied, and Juliana giggled quietly. "Yes, something like that. Are you all right? You're not usually as irritated about the rumours as you are today. What's wrong?"

With a small sigh, Marisa told Juliana about her conversation with Boreal, and her letter from the Master. "I'm sorry, Julie" she smiled slightly. "I didn't mean to rain on your parade"

"Nonsense" Juliana smiled. "It's the least I could do. Anyway, you didn't rain on my parade. Just the house next door"

Marisa laughed quietly, and Juliana continued, slightly more serious now. "Don't worry about it, Marisa" she smiled. "Lord Boreal is all talk and no action; although you'd already know that, wouldn't you? Also, if he _does_ try anything to rain on _your_ parade, you've got a more-than-slightly-interested-in-you Lord Asriel to save the day. And I reckon the Master should get off his high horse and listen to you, for once, instead of chastising you in a letter. Hey! I've just had a thought"

"Oh no" Marisa smiled. "What is it?"

"I should invite lover boy to the baby shower"

"Asriel?"

"Of course"

Marisa couldn't help it; it started out with quiet giggles, but quickly escalated into carefree laughter, while Juliana looked politely confused.

Finally Marisa stopped, and looked at Juliana. "Er…Julie?"

"Yes?" the other woman said.

"Just, think about _who_ you're inviting to _what_, Julie. Lord Asriel Belacqua…" she trailed off, hoping Juliana would get the hint.

"Yes…"

Marisa sighed. "At a _baby_ shower…"

"Yes…"

"With giggling women going 'ooh', aw' and 'that's so precious!'…"

"Yes…"

"And lots of bright, happy colours and smiling faces…"

"_Yes…_"

"You don't see any possible complications with that?"

"No…" Juliana grinned, knowing exactly what Marisa was talking about, but refusing to vocalise her thoughts.

Another sigh. "You're hopeless, Julie"

"That's why you love me, darling"

--

**Time:**_ 11.01pm_

**Location:**_ 5 Ryear Avenue, London, England_

Marisa finally lay down in her own bed, eyes closed as Keiji curled up next to her.

"Night, Kei" she murmured, already half-asleep.

"Night, Mari" he replied, drifting off into peaceful slumber, both of them hoping that they wouldn't have the dreams of their past tonight.

--

AN So, ditcha like it? Huh? Ditcha, ditcha, ditcha? Now, you see that button down there? The one that's calling out to you, saying _'Review....Review....Review....'_

Come on. You know you want to.


End file.
